Love's conflict
by tsundcre
Summary: Haruna Yui has fear being surrounded by too many people and talking to new people because of her past, she will got really nervous or scared. Once she fainted when she feels really really nervous. But one day, she met with a good-looking model and a basketball play named Kise Ryouta. After she met him, her life completely changed.
1. first conflict : first day at school

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko No Basket © Fujimasaki Tadatoshi.

**Autor's note : **Please **do not **plagiarized / copy / print without my permission.  
><strong>English is not my first language<strong>, I'm sorry if there's grammar error or typos.  
>this story is purely my idea. if there's a similarity, it's purely a coincidental.<br>this story is also **available** on **wattpad**.

* * *

><p><strong>( first conflict : first day at school. )<strong>

From this year onwards, he will be The Ace of Kaijou basketball team and A freshman of Kaijou High School. Kise Ryouta already guessed that he would be an Ace of the blue elites. Being a part of Generation of Miracles make himself looked by others with a look of awe and sometimes it was made him a little cocky.

Before he heads off back to the club, he saw a girl who looked very confused with thick red glasses hanging on her nose.

She was petite and has light brown eyes and strawberry blonde/pink hair, which is styled in a bob-cut with bangs that reach eyebrows. She wears a loose pink cardigan under her gray uniform blazer.

A lot of people walk past her and she looked very frightened. With her petite body, she looks like a little girl who lost her mother. So he plans to approached her and asked, "Are you okay?" The girl flinched and looking down with both hands clenched in her chest; she looked nervous and scared.

Compared with Kise who standing in front of her, she even seemed look smaller; Is she even a high schooler student?

The girl start to looked up to him with her big light brown and teary eyes, she looks like she was about to cry, "A-ano. . ." She began to speak with her small and gentle voice, there's a shy tone as well in her voice.

For some reason, he was blushing when he looked into the girl face. She's the first girl who can make the good-looking model like Kise Ryouta blushed and fluttered.

"D-d-do you know where's the teacher's office is? I-I-I got lost w-when I tried to find it by m-myself." The girl stuttered as she have problem when speaking to people, but the girl make Kise see her in disbelief; She just asked where the teacher's office is. Which student who doesn't even know the teacher's office is?

"The teacher's office is at the first building and on the first floor. Do you want me to bring you there?" He offered himself to helped her, but it's make her flinched, "T-t-thank you so much." She quickly bowed to him and running off leaving him alone in the hallway outside between the first and the second building.

The blonde boy just look in the direction she runs with a puzzled look; Is it just her who being nervous around him or is it because she has some kind of phobia?

If you asked Kise which is the reason that makes her ran away, with confidence he would choose the first one.

The more he look at the direction her direction, the more he got curious about that girl. The girl that he never saw in his life before, the girl that make him fluttered by just looked at him.

He worked as a model with a lot of beautiful girl, but no one of them who makes himself feel like this before. Without him realizing the bell rang already, he just entered as a High School student of Kaijou five days ago but he's late in his fifth day already.

All the students were at their own class already and first period is Yamada Sensei's lessons, their homeroom teacher. The class were noisy as usual but they stopped the noises when Yamada Sensei came to the class and she bring someone with her as well.

Kise who was seat in the back of class directing his attention toward the front of the class, his eyes widened in surprised when saw the familiar person who was standing besides the teacher.

The familiar petite girl that he met this morning, he couldn't even forget her light brown eyes and strawberry blonde/pink hair and her red glasses.

The girl looked down and was moving her fingers nervously, she even smaller than the teacher. Then a lot of talks started to begin, the students were talking about the girl that in front of the class right now.

"Uwaaahh ~ she's so small, I feel like want to keep her in my pocket." A female student squealed, her friend who was besides her nodded in agree.

"Is she really a high school student? She's too cute and small for a high school student." A male student said, Kise just sighed at their comment about the new student.

But for Kise as well, he can't even believe it that she's a high school student. With height only 140cm, she would be mistaken as Elementary School student. Her face getting so pale because she's so nervous.

Yamada Sensei hit her desk with a ruler pretty hard and making all the students stopped from talking, she turned to her then smiled. "Haruna-san, why don't you introduce yourself?" Asked the teacher to the petite girl. Her heart were beating so fast and she feels like ran out of breath; she's totally nervous.

"I-I-I. . ." The girl tried to speak, "M-m-m-my name is H-H-Haruna Y-Yui, n-nice to meet you all." The girl introduced herself still looked down while she keep moving her fingers nervously.

The students looked at her with fan-girl / fan-boy mode, for them when she's introducing her self was really cute. She was stuttered and they can see clearly throught her thick glasses that she has a teary eyes.

'How cute!' the students shouted in their mind.

She was like a little girl surrounded by adults who were admiring her cuteness. Yamada Sensei chuckled, "Guys, Haruna-san just moved to this town from Kyoto. Hope you guys can get along and treat her well!" She said.

"Hai!" the students said in unison.

"Let's see. . ." The teacher looked around the class room for an empty seat, Kise noticed and raised his hand.

"Sensei, can the new student sit besides me? It's empty." He said, the teacher raised her eyebrows before turned to the petite girl, "Haruna-san, you can sit besides Kise-kun. The blonde over there." Yui nodded and began to walk toward the seat next to the male blonde.

She sat on her seat feeling uncomfortable and restless, Kise noticed and turned to her without the teacher realizing. She heard someone whispering her name and flinched from her spot, she looked at the male blonde nervously.

"Hey, I'm Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you." The boy smiled brightly which making the petite girl blushed nervously; she was not usual talking to people, she mostly quiet and stand apart from others because it's the only way that she will feel comfortable.

"H-H-Haruna Y-Yui, d-desu." Yui looked down to her thight, not wanting to looked at the male blonde's face; when talking to people, she's can't looked at them at the face nor straightly to the eyes. It will just make her got so nervous or more worst, until she fainted.

He nodded and smiled, he wanted to talked more to her but the teacher talked first.

"Since today the teachers having a meeting, from the first period until the last period. You guys will have a free class, but please don't go out from school. That's it for today." The teacher leave the class, the students cheered and the class began to noisy again.

But they immediately turned to Yui and approach her, the petite girl flinched and looked scared. "Ne, ne, Yui-chan. What's Kyoto look like? I heard they have a great onsen place!" A female student asked but she got pushed by a male student.

"Haruna-san, did you live by yourself or family here?" A male student asked and he got pushed by the other female student and it goes like that for a moment until she got so nervous because a lot of people surrounded her by asking a lot of question.

"U-u-um. . ." The girl tried to speak but the students keep asking her with questions that she can't even answer, then she feel so dizzy and passed out in her seat, making the students and Kise surprised and panicked.

"Haruna-san / Yui-chan!"


	2. second conflict : friends

**( second conflict : friends. )**

Today is the second day Yui started her high school life at Kaijou High School. As usual, she feels really nervous whenever she walk in to the school and then again, today was a bad day for her. She lost in the school, again.

She had no idea why she keep being lost in her own school, she know that this school is huge but guess it was too huge for her until she got lost. But fortunately, the first period starts in 45 minutes, means she still has time to find her own class.

'What should I do now?' She thought nervously as she keep looking around along the hallway. Then suddenly someone tapped her shoulder, making the petite girl flinched in shock.

She turned around and see a guy with huge body yet he's way taller than her, he has brown hair and a kind smile on his face. She looked at him with teary eyes, he has a kind smile on his face but still made her scared.

"A-a-a-ano…" tears can be looked at her eyes, making the tall boy panic, "Eh?! P-please don't cry, I'm not gonna hurt you." Said the tall guy.

"So, what are you doing in the third year's floor? Are looking for someone?" He asked; How come she can ended up at the third year's floor meanwhile she is a first year freshman?

She was shocked what he just said, "E-eh?! N-n-n-no, I-I was looking for class 1-F b-but I lost a-a-and I don't know how I ended up in the t-third year's f-floor." She looked down, feeling nervous and embarrassed at the same time.

The boy sweat dropped at her, 'This is the very first time I ever see a person lost in their own school, then again, she was looking for her class in the third year's floor. . .' He thought.

"Then, let me bring you to your class." The girl looked up to him, "My name is Kobori Kouji from the third year and you are?" He asked, but she is kinda hesitate to answer him and wanting to ran away; first, she always been told to not tell her name to the strangers and just ran away from them. But come on, he's her senpai for god's sake! second, she was too scared to tell her name because the guy looked scary for her. And last, the class is about to started in 20 minutes without she even realizing.

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her answer. "M-m-m-my name is H-Haruna Yui, f-f-from the first year." The girl shyly said and there's a nervous tone in her voice, Kobori nodded.

He chuckled then smiled, "Ah, a freshman, I see."

'I think he's not bad as I thought.' She thought while she looked at the boy's smilling face.

Kobori and Yui are walking together along the hallway and even more surprising is that she talks to Kobori without stuttering, she even giggled at Kobori's story about his self and the third year.

'It's strange that I don't stuttering when with him. . .'

They stopped walking when they arrived at her class, "Here you go, if you need help or anything. Just come to me and I'll gladly help you, I always at the basketball gym. It's at the back ground near the back gate and baseball field, just in case if you might get lost again." He smiled as he patted her head like a kid, she nodded.

"Thank you, senpai!" He chuckled and bid a good bye to her.

When she can't see him in her vision, she was nervous and restless again. It's just a few minutes he gone but her feel being so nervous is come back suddenly, she keep thinking what will happened to her if she entered the class; will she got attacked by the questions again? Or even more worst than that?

She slide the door slowly and peeked into the classroom, she could see a lot of students are at inside already; her hands even trembled when holding the classroom door.

Then suddenly, she can feel someone's existence behind her back. She flinched and slowly turned her head, it was Kise behind her. Her eyes become teary when she know that she was too close to him, the boy blinked in confused. "Harunacchi, what are you doing in here?"

The girl trembled, "Ah, class is gonna started soon. Why don't we go to inside together?" He offered as he pushed the girl to inside the class, she's not strong enough to stopped him from pushing her and ended up getting in the class.

"Guys, Harunacchi is here already!" Said Kise making the students' attention drawn to her immediately, the petite girl flinched and looked at him with teary eyes. The boy waved and then he walk away from her to his seat.

She can't even move an inch from her spot, too scared to move because the sudden stare from everyone. Then they started walking toward her. Of course it made her walk backwards with both hands clenched in her chest

'W-w-what are they gonna do to me?' She thought.

"Yui-chan, we're sorry for making you passed out yesterday. We just heard from the teacher that you have some kind of fear to be crowded by too much people because of your past, will you forgive us?" One of the girl said as she smiled, represent all the students.

Yui looked at the others with her teary eyes; they were smiled at her, smiling warmly with friendly aura. Then her eyes moved to Kise direction, he was giving her a grin with thumbs up.

"Yui-chan?"

"Y-y-yes." They looked at her confused, "Y-y-you guys d-don't have to a-apologizes, because I-I know you g-guys doesn't meant it." The petite girl said shyly as she looked down, the female students looked at her with sparkling eyes; they were holding their squeal.

"Kyaaa! Yui-chan, why so cute!" All the female students went to hug her, like she was a really cute teddy bear. Meanwhile the males were laughing because of the scene that they see right in front of them.

Yui never thought that her classmate were this friendly. She always thought all people were the same like she was met before, they were mean and bad. Well, it's because she was once got kidnapped before by strangers, that's why she has a fear with new people.

But people in her class already proved that only some people were bad and some people were good. But still, it's not enough to make her get rid of her fear.


	3. third conflict : the blue elites

**( third conflict : the blue elites. )**

Bell already rang. All the students spruce up their equipment and left the classroom, but students who have club activities must attend the activities until finish. But Yui who don't have club activities, went to the teacher's office because there's a teacher who asked for her help to give a file to basketball's coach.

"Sorry for troubled you, Haruna-san." The chemistry teacher, Kojiro-sensei, apologized.

She shook her head and smiled, "N-no, it's okay, Sensei." The teacher nodded and let her excuse herself from the teacher's office. She bowed and closed the teacher's office's door before leaving.

'Basketball, eh. I think it's Kobori-senpai's club."

Once she arrived, she become very nervous suddenly. She peeked into the gym before hid behind the iron door of the gym while clutching a pile of files that must be given; She's way too nervous because there's a lot of members of Basketball, yet all of them are boys.

She was about peeked again but someone hollered from the gym, making the petite girl crouching in fear. She was trembled and there's a little tears in both of her eyes.

One member of The Basketball out of the gym and looking down to his legs, he sweat dropped when saw a girl were crouching. The boy bend down and asked, "What are you doing here, little girl? Did you came to see your onii-chan?" He mistaken her as an elementary school student who came to her brother's school to meet her brother.

"U-u-u-um. . ." The girl was like about to cry in no time. Then the boy took her hand and bring her to the inside of the gym; he's not even realize that she's one of a freshman just like him.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, there's a little girl who came to see her brother." He said, she flinched and was about to denied but she was too scared to even speaks up.

The guy who she assumed as Kasamatsu approached him. He was wearing long black socks with polo shirt and sports pants. Kasamatsu looked at the petite girl with his sharp eyes, the girl just lowered her head and looked down.

Then he turned to his fellow teammates, asking them if she's one of their sister. "Oi, anyone please speaks up if she's your sister." He gets no answer, then Kobori and Kise who just finished changing came out of the locker room with a raised brows.

"Oh, Haruna-san." Kobori said as she approached the petite girl, which is earning a stare from the members of the basketball. He looked at them with a confused face; he doesn't even know what is going on.

"K-K-Kobori-senpai!" The girl goes limp toward him, she has a tears on her face now. Kobori looked at her with worried face before turning to his teammates and sighed, "Kasamatsu, it's not good to make your junior cry." Kobori said, which is earning a shock face from all the members.

All the basketball's members just realize that she wears Kaijou's uniform. but because of her pink cardigan, they couldn't even notice her gray blazer.

"Eh? Kobori Senpai know Harunacchi?" Kise asked, the tall boy nodded.

"Yeah, I met her in third's year floor when she was looking for he class there." He chuckled, Kise sweat dropped. 'Wow, it's unexpected that she looking for her class in the senior's floor.'

"Kobori, who's this cute little girl over here?!" Someone said in a surprise tone behind Kobori's back, he turned and saw a guy with dark green hair and was taller than the Kasamatsu guy. Then again, he looked at the petite girl like someone who just seen an angel.

"Oh no, Moriyama not again please. . ." the upperclassman members just looked at him with face palmed.

The dark green haired boyㅡ who they assumed as Moriyama, took her hand and kneeled down, "God must be send an angel like you to earth to unite us." He said; it was a lame pick up line. The petite girl looked at him with tears in her eyes. This is the first time a stranger do this kind of thing to her, of course it's totally make her scared.

Peoples on the gym started to get panic, because all girls who got pick up lines Moriyama always walks away immediately. but she's different, instead of walks away, she's looked almost to cry, making the dark green haired boy more panic.

"A-ah, I'm sorry!" He apologize to the petite girl; surely this is the first time a ladies-man like Moriyama make a girl cry.

Kobori sighed at his fellow third year, "That's enough, Moriyama. She's your junior but you made her cry." The tall boy bend down to the same height as Yui and smiled at her as he patted her head, earning a shock face from the basketball members.

"You don't have to scared anymore, he just joking. I hope you understand." He assuring her, the girl looked at him with her teary eyes and nodded before smiling at him.

Meanwhile at the back, Kise was looking at them with jealousy stare. Kobori manage to calmed the scared girl that he has been eye-ing, surely he's jealous of his senpai.

"Ah, Haruna-san. What are you doing here by the way?" Kobori asked, Yui flinched and remembered what Kojiro-sensei said to her. The girl handed him a pile of files that she has to give to the Basketball's coach.

The tall boy nodded, "I'll give to the coach once he back." He smiled at her, she bowed to him and was about to leave. But Kise stopped her from walking by holding her wrist, the girl surprised and looked at behind.

He could feel that her hand were shaking because the sudden physical contact, "U-um, Harunacchi. Would you like to watch our practice for awhile?" He said shyly; this is the very first time Kise asked a girl to watch his practice, even tho there's a lot of girls were at their practice room to watch him.

The girl kinda hesitate at him, but one thing she know that Kobori is here, so she will be fine if he's around. But that sounds like Kise is like a bad person meanwhile he helped her twice in her first and second day of school.

She think for a while before looked up to him, "S-sure." She said shyly and there's a small blush on her face.

Kise's face brighten up and pulled her over to the bench, where's the substitute players sit. She was sit away far from the substitute players; you know, she will passed out if she was too close to them.

Kise and the regulars on the court already, they were ready in their position and about to start. He turned to the girl on the bench and waved at her, "Harunacchi, please cheer me!" He shouted, she flinched at the bench and blushed. Peoples on the gym were looking at her, it's made her gripped her skirt tight.

His fans were squealing at him and he waved at them, Kasamatsu who was behind him popped a vein and give him a hard kick on his back.

"Be serious, idiot!"The Captain shout at him.

The game has started, the blue elites were play Captain and The Point Guard of KaijouㅡKasamatsu Yukio, breaking the screen from his opponent easily with his techniqueㅡ Turnaround, then pass the ball to Moriyama.

The Shooting Guard of Kaijou ㅡ Moriyama Yoshitaka, catch the ball and shooting it to the hoop and make it as a three pointer with his technique ㅡ Unorthodox Shooting. Members on the bench were cheered happily and Yui looked at them with amazed look, she can't believe that Kaijou were so good. Then again, she secretly like Basketball.

The opponent went back to their place for a restart. They passed the ball to one of his teammate and was about to shoot to the hoop, but there's The Center of Kaijou ㅡ Kobori Kouji, who hit from the opponent's hand. But the opponent's teammate was near him and snatched the ball, then shoot it to the hoop. Unfortunately, he missed the shoot and it's time to rebound.

The Power Forward of Kaijou ㅡ Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, who was below the hoop is about to ready to jump for rebounds. "I'll be the one who rebound!" The bushy eyebrows boy said fastly and almost no one of his members know what is he was saying.

"Rebound!" Hayakawa shouted as he jump and catch the ball to his hands.

Kasamatsu on the side popped a vein at him and looked at him annoyed; This second year Power Forward always been so noisy.

Then he passed the ball to The Ace of Kaijouㅡ Kise Ryouta. He dribble the ball to the opponent's hoop easily even though there's two people who were blocking him from dribbling. The petite girl looked at him in awe, 'Kise-kun is so amazing.'

He jump from his spot and do a dunk to score. All girls in the gym started to squealing like a crazy fan-girls, Kise waved at them with a big smile. Then his gazed turned to the petite girl who looked at him in awe and huge smile, she was really amazed at him.

He has a small blush on his cheek; he never thought that Yui would be so cute when she smiled. The more he looked at her, the more he fall for that girl.


End file.
